1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detection device, an image reading control device, and a recording medium in which is recorded an error correction program of a detection device.
2. Related Art
In a photoelectric conversion element group (below, called a “line sensor module”) that is disposed with photoelectric conversion elements (below, called “chips”) where plural photoelectric conversion pixels (below, simply called “pixels”) are arrayed at least in one direction and which has a predetermined reading width as a result of plural chips being arrayed in the one direction, assembly error arises in gaps between the chips.
In view of the cutting margin of the chips and mounting technology capability under current conditions, it is physically close to impossible to make the pixel pitch across the chips the same distance as the pixel pitch inside the chips.
It will be noted that, when the chips are arrayed in one row and assembled, a certain degree of assembly error arises, and it is common to dispose an allowable error beforehand. It is easy to keep the gaps between the chips within the range of this allowable error.